Range Game
Range Game is the pricing game that has tense and it's where the contestant has a cool hand and good pricing knowledge to attempt to win a big prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a scale representing a range of $600. The price of the prize is somewhere within this range. On this scale is a red window which spans $150 of the range; it is dubbed the "range finder". *Starting from the bottom, the range finder moves up the scale slowly. The contestant must press a button to stop the range finder when they believe the price of the prize is within the red window. If they are correct, they win the prize. *Though mostly played for trips or furniture, usually once a season at minimum the Range Game is played for a car. History *When the game debuted, Range Game used a $50 range finder. The range quickly increased to $100 on May 8, 1973 and just as quickly to the current $150 on June 8, 1973. For its first playing only, the 1970s syndicated version used a range finder with a $200 spread. *On September 8, 1975 (aired out of order on September 10), the title was added. On December 29, 1976, the green board has debuted. On June 3, 1985, the original button has been replaced with its current one, and the second rangefinder holder has been introduced; this is known to have occurred at some point after the stripes were changed. *As a running gag, host Bob Barker told the contestant to be sure when they stopped the range finder, as once it had been stopped, it could not be restarted for 37 hours. On the primetime specials, it could not be restarted for 48 hours. The joke originally used other absurd numbers, as well. On October 17, 2007 (aired out of order on November 13), Drew Carey's first playing of the game, he attempted to do the joke, but, in his own words, "screwed it up"; he has not used it since. However, Drew found his own gag by allowing the man who turns the crank behind the prop to come out and say hello to the contestant and audience. *On October 10, 1991, as the contestant pressed the button to stop it, the range finder kept going up at first, and then went down and bounced to $2800 at the top. Bob said, "I have the solution for this!" and asked to light up the price. She managed to win the game as the price was $2744. Bob then told the audience, "If the price had been up here (where she stopped it), I was going to, with brute force, move that dude up there, and you were still gonna win the bed!" *On the Doug Davidson syndicated version of Price, Range Game's format was used to bid on the Showcase (although Doug never acknowledged it as "Range Game"). A completely new prop was constructed for the round (a replica of the Range Game board was used for the pilot), and the contestant selected at random a length for the rangefinder; the lengths came in increments of $1,000 and fell between $4,000 and $10,000. The Showcase's board covered a $60,000 range between $10,000 and $70,000. *On January 6, 1995, the range finder moved three times its normal speed, and as the contestant pressed the button to stop it, the range finder kept going for $20 before it actually stopped. *On October 15, 1996, a contestant stopped the range less than $1 too late. When the price lit up, Bob and the audience were in shock moments before the buzzer sounded. He looked closely at the price, and he was so close, he declared a win. *On The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, the Range Game is chosen as the Million-Dollar game. After the range finder is stopped, the contestant must guess (in the range finder) the exact price to win $1,000,000. *On November 19, 2014 (aired out of order on November 14, then originally rescheduled to air November 12), a wheelchair-bound contestant played this game for a car and won. *On October 27, 2016, for Big Money Week, in addition to the usual $150 range, a smaller, $50 range was placed in the middle of the range finder, and if the contestant got the price within that $50 range, they'd get a $10,000 bonus in addition to the prize (a trip to Greece.) Unfortunately, the contestant missed the price entirely. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 75. Pictures 50Range1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) with the $50 range finder. 50Range2.jpg|This contestant was getting there... 50Range3.jpg|...but not quite. 100Range1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) with the $100 range finder. 100Range2.jpg|Three words: NOT... EVEN... CLOSE! vlcsnap-2013-01-26-15h37m34s24.png|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) from July 9, 1974 and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. Range Game 1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop again, this time from October 3, 1973 (aired out of order on November 28) and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game 2.jpg|This contestant missed it by $50. Close, but no cigar. Range Game 3.jpg|Just made it! This was from October 30, 1973 and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game Retouched 1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop again but with game's name on it, brighter colors and a different colored support. Range Game Retouched 2.jpg|WHOA! This contestant went way off! Range Game 4.jpg|The 2nd Range Game Prop Range Game 5.jpg|RIGHT IN THERE! rangegame4.jpg|Stopped the range finder at the right moment! Notice Bob Barker's finger pointing to the price and where the range finder stopped. Range Game 6.jpg|The 3rd look of Range Game Range Game 7.jpg|Here's what the Range Game looks like these days. Range Game 8.jpg|WOW! Just made it! Range Game 9.jpg|Here's a close up shot for full proof. rangegamebigmoneyweek1.jpg rangegamebigmoneyweek2.jpg rangegamebigmoneyweek3.jpg YouTube Videos A very close win Another Close win Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"R" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games